If only I was better at this
by islifewaiting
Summary: Emma has just moved to a different city with her mum, and she is starting a new school. She is assigned a student to show her around school, which just so happens to be Harry Styles. What will happend between Emma and Harry?
1. ONE

It was the month of August 2010. My mom had just gotten a new job in a different and bigger city far away from where we were living now. Therefore we had to move. I wasn't that thrilled with the idea since I would have to leave all my friends and the life I had finally built up in this small town. But I loved my mom and I would do anything for her, especially because she went through a nasty divorce with my dad when I was only one year old.

The divorce had taken it's toll on her since she was now a single parent and had been supporting me and my sister for almost twenty years. We'd never had much money and my sister and I rarely got to see my dad. He lived two hours away and had a new wife and two young children. If moving to a different city was needed to survive, I wouldn't question her decision.  
Even though I had never had many friends in this city, I was sad that we were leaving. I had a small circle of friends that I, in some way, cared about but it always felt like I didn't belong or that I was intruding.. I think they still saw me as this shy kid with no self-esteem. But it might be a good thing to take this chance to start a new and improved life. I could start over..


	2. TWO

The 25th of August I sat in my new room. It was bigger than my last one and I liked it. It had room for all of my stuff. My sister had moved to a different city a few years ago, so for two years now it had just been me and my mom. It was not a big house but it was big enough for the two of us.

Tomorrow I started school. I was relatively nervous because I had never been good with a lot of people I didn't know in one place.

'It'll_ be fine! They'll love you!'_ I kept thinking to myself, desperately trying to convince my mind. But there was still this pit in the depths of my stomach that kept saying that it wasn't true. That I would embarrass myself on the first day and that nobody would like me.  
I went to bed that night with a stomach and a head that hurt.. Not a good sign..

_First day_

7am, my alarm clock went off. I got up and got dressed. I had always been a tom-boy so I just wore some black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a denim jacket over it and my usual Chuck Taylors. I packed my bag, found my iPod and got down stairs to eat some breakfast. I noticed my mom wasn't there and a note on the fridge. _  
__"Had to head in early today. Problems in my department. Hope you have a great day and I can't wait to hear about it! A thousand hugs - Mom". __  
_I quickly toasted some bread, put a little jelly on top and I was out the door. My new school was about twenty minutes from where I lived, so I walked. Put my iPod in my ears selecting "Grade 8" by Ed Sheeran. My fave at the moment. I ate my breakfast on the way and before I knew it I was at my school.

It looked overwhelming. The school was huge and as I walked up the stairs to the main entrance all the students turned their eyes on me. Staring me down and cringing their faces. A group of five boys around my own age, all extremely attractive, sat on the stairs talking and laughing. Probably about me, I thought. I shrugged it off and not even a second later I dropped my bag and all of my things fell out. Silently I sighed to myself, bending down to pick up the various books when one of the boys in the five-man-group offered to help me. I didn't want him to but as I looked up to tell him, I was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes with a hint of green. My breath was taken away. He had brown curly hair and a face that was too pretty to be true. I quickly snapped out of it, staring back at the ground saying thank you.

"Hi. My name is Harry. Haven't seen you around here before." he said with a soft friendly voice. I dared myself to look at him again. I had never had a boyfriend or any real guy friends for that matter, so I didn't know how to act infront of guys.

"Thank you again. I'm kind of clumsy in the morning. Must have tripped over a stone or something." I said jokingly and smiled even though there was absolutely no sign of a stone anywhere near. I waved goodbye and went to find the attendence office.


	3. THREE

The 25th of August I sat in my new room. It was bigger than my last one and I liked it. It had room for all of my stuff. My sister had moved to a different city a few years ago, so for two years now it had just been me and my mom. It was not a big house but it was big enough for the two of us.

. The attendance office was almost buried in the school corridors and I'd almost missed it when I looked up and saw a huge sign that said "OFFICE".  
I walked towards the small brown mahagoni door, opened it and saw the secretary sitting comfortably infront of an old computer typing away on the keyboard. I walked silently over to her and said hi with a shy and nervous tone in my voice.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she said barely looking up from her apparently very important document.

"My name is Emma. I'm the new student." I said putting my hands on the tall desk infront of me and started tapping the desk. Finally she looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Yes. I'll just find your class schedule and then you're almost ready to head to class. We have assigned a student to show you around the school and making sure you have a good first day. He'll be here in about five minutes, so if you just take a seat. " she smilingly said rummaging through a briefcase full of paper.

"Thank you" I said with a smile, taking my schedule and sitting down in one of the most uncomfortable chairs I had ever sat in. '_He'll be here in about five minutes_...' I almost panicked. '_He'll? He!'_ I didn't know how to react seeing as I had never really talked to a guy without getting all shy with rosy cheeks and not being able to say a word. This was not good.. This was really not good.

While cursing to myself the door swung open and the back of a tall curly haired boy walked in.

_'I sure hope it isn't that Harry guy from this morning.. I wouldn't be able to contain myself…'_

I thought to myself. He went straight to the secretary. She looked at me and told me to get over to the desk. I nodded, collecting my things. The boy hadn't looked my direction yet and I had not seen his face. Halfway over there she started speaking.

"Emma. This is the student who will be showing you around today. We made sure that you have most of your classes together so you won't be alone all day. His name is Harry" she said pointing to the young man who was now looking straight at me. I smiled and waved politely.

"I really don't mind being alone.." I started but the boy known as Harry cut me off.  
"Hey you!" he said with a big smile on his face. He looked at the secretary. "I will be more than happy to show this fine young lady around the school". He charmingly said and flashed the biggest grin. I couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Harry knew how to charm girls. '_Not good! I was charmed too easily' _The secretary nodded us off and sooner than expected we were on our way to our first class.

"So.. Now I know that your name is Emma and that you _are_ new" he said sounding almost surprised. I just smiled and nodded at the ground. "I would be nervous too.. This school is a lot to handle when you're new. Confusing corridors, girls talking gossip, jocks standing in a circle showing off their muscles…" he said pointing out the exact scenarios. I let out a small laugh smiling at the ground. I could feel Harry looking at me but I didn't want to look at him, so I just stared into the long hallway.

"Yeah well… It's definitely going to take some getting used to" I replied, giving him a quick glance and a small smile. He looked at me while smiling that breathtaking smile causing me to feel my cheeks blush. I quickly turned my head to the ground and before I knew it we were in front of the door to our first class of the day. I looked at my schedule and saw that it was music.

"Yes, something I'm good at" I sighed and smiled at the thought of not being able to embarrass myself. Music was my safe place. As soon as I sat down at a piano I felt secure. I was always content with life while playing on the piano.

"Oh really… What do you play?" He asked while opening the door. We were the first ones there.

"I play the piano." I said as I saw a small black piano standing on the left of the room. I wanted to play so badly right now. Presenting an assignment to a class was something I couldn't do, but playing the piano was a whole different story. I contained my wanting to play the piano and I sat myself down in a chair sighing, perhaps too loudly.

"Then play something for me. I want to hear the magic." He said smiling at me, while making jazz-hands with a huge grin on his face.

"No, I can't. I'm not good at playing in front of other people. Usually it's just the piano in our living room and me." I started. I might as well be honest with this guy seeing as I would be living in this city for the next few years and seeing as I really wanted some genuine friends. "Maybe another time, ok?" I asked him, now daring to look in his eyes. He kept eye-contact with me, but I started to get a wee bit uncomfortable and looked away. I smiled shyly as I could feel him looking at me.


	4. FOUR

Harry was still looking at me with this weird and intense look in his eyes. I looked back up to meet his eyes and I really couldn't figure out what his eyes were trying to say. I was usually good at that stuff, but not this time. '_Maybe this was the time that I started painting on a new canvas. This was a new place, new people and new friendships. I shouldn't be shy… And I won't be anymore. I wanted people to know the real me. The jokester, the girl that was kind to everyone. The one that wasn't afraid of her past. Now's the time.' _I thought to myself. So I took a leap.

"Do I have something on my face since you're staring?" I said and grinned at the same time. Harry broke his stare and he seemed kind of startled that I had said something and kind of embarrassed that I had caught him staring. He started laughing.

"Oh no, you don't." he said and grinned. "I was just... you know... well..." He blurted out, not being able to find the right words to say.

"Haha! It's okay, Harry." I said and winked at him, patting him slightly on the shoulder. Suddenly I felt a buzz in my pants pocket and it seemed as though had had to. It was a text from our music teacher.

_Dear music class,_

_I am sick this morning so I have to cancel our classes today._

_Sorry for being a bit late,_

_See you next time._

_Ms. Jacobsen_

"Well, awesome!" Harry said. We had been there very early since I was new and Harry had to show me around school, so now we had two hours, where we could do anything we wanted. I considered going home, but I didn't want to walk twenty minutes to only be home an hour and then walk twenty minutes back to school.

"Yeah, that's great. I'm going to stay anyways. I don't want to walk all the way home, so.. I don't know… I'll just listen to some music for the next two hours.. Exciting times, I must say." I exclaimed with a whole lot of irony in my voice. Harry grinned at me.

"Me neither. I have to take a bus, so it wouldn't pay off to go home.." He said. I could tell that there where many thoughts going through his mind. "What about this.. There's a coffee shop just down the road. Wanna go there and get a cup of coffee or a cup of tea and talk?" He asked me. I looked at him. I was eager for a cup of coffee, so I accepted the offer.

We both grabbed our bags of from the floor and started walking to the coffee house. We talked about small unimportant things on the way. When we reached the place, I ordered a cup of black coffee, Harry a cup of earl grey tea.

"You don't like coffee?" I asked him pointing to his tea.

"Oh god no, pretty much can't stand it." He said waving his arms in the air, probably to express his hatred for coffee. I acted extremely shocked.

"Seriously! What? Well.. Somehow I will teach you how to drink it." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Bring on the challenge!" He stated very loudly and in a very weird voice. I think he was trying to impersonate a gangster. I started laughing very loudly and uncontrolled. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me again. I caught his eyes and we looked into each others eyes for a little while in silence.

"Okay, Emma. Now I want you to tell me who you are, your life-story. And later I will tell you mine." He said. I looked at the table. I never explained my life to people I had known for a few hours but something about Harry made me want to tell him. I sighed.

"But you have to be prepared. It's kind of boring and a bit depressing." I warned him. I took a deep breath and started. I looked him the eyes the entire time. Very conscious of how I was exposing my heart to this guy. And at the same time surprised at how I was able to talk to him so easily.

We talked about our lives for the next hour and a half, comparing our life stories. Apparently we had more incommon than I knew. Harrys parents were recently divorced too and he now lived with his mum. .

I didn't know what it was, but I could feel some kind of strong connection between the two of us. He understood me somehow and I understood him.

I was sure that this was the beginning of a great friendship.


	5. FIVE

It was difficult for me to understand. I had never really told anyone what I had just told Harry and I had only known him for a few hours. Some of my friends back home didn't even know that I barely saw my dad. They always expected me to listen to their problems and give them some kind of advice but they never asked me about how I was. Somehow I had settled with that. I had settled with the fact that I was someone to be used in case of a problem. I had settled with the fact that I always was a second choice.

And then I come here. Harry, a guy that I barely knew, listened to me. It seemed like he actually wanted to hear what I had to say and I wanted to hear what he had to say. I didn't tell him everything though. Some things I was afraid to tell. What if it would change the way he thought of me?

The two hours passed quickly and soon enough we were back at the school, walking through the corridors to the science room. We only had one hour of science and then it was lunch.  
_*riiiing riiiing*_

The class was over and I was beyond grateful for the bell. I had never been more bored. I usually like science because I thought it was interesting but our teacher? He was so dull.  
Harry and I were lab-partners, luckily. So the class passed quickly because Harry kept making funny faces and talking about how I would meet some of his friends at lunch.  
I wondered if it was the same boys I saw this morning when I dropped my bag… It probably was. Well… '_That ought to be interesting,'_ I thought to myself.

Harry waited for me to gather my things and we walked together to the cafeteria. When I saw what must have been the doors to the cafeteria, I felt a rush of anxiety in my stomach. I started taking some deep breaths and Harry unfortunately noticed.

"Hey, what's a matter?" He asked dragging me to the side so the other students could get by.

"Well… You know how I told you that I am very shy and anxious when I don't know anyone in a room? This is one of those times." I said swallowing some of the spit that had developed in my mouth. "But I'll be fine. Just need to take some deep breaths and… I'll be fine" I wasn't trying to convince Harry at all. It was more myself that I needed to convince.

Harry looked at me with a worried facial expression. "Look, Emma. You don't have to worry. We'll just walk straight to our table and sit down. My friends are really cool. Niall, the short blonde one," he said while pointing to a pretty blond guy with an enormous smile on his face, "is also a transfer student and he feels the same way." He looked me deep in the eyes and took my hands in his. "But if it really freaks you out, I can go get some food and we can go outside to eat?" He suggested.

"Thanks…" I said looking down at the ground. "But let's go inside. I need to overcome this, you know? Just let me take a moment and a deep breath." I said. I started looking into blank space, took a few deep breaths, nodded my head towards Harry who was looking at me all concerned, and we started making our way through the cafeteria. It was huge! And of course Harry and his friends were at a table that was at the very back. I laughed quite sarcastically to myself. I looked around and it felt like everyone was staring at me. Some girls were giving me an evil stare. Couldn't really understand why. I hadn't even talked to them.

We got to their table and all of the boys who I saw this morning was sitting on the chairs eating some food. Again I laughed to myself.

"Guys, I want you to meet Emma. This is her first day, so please be kind." Harry said to the boys at the table. He started pointing at them. "This is Zayn, Louis, Niall and Liam." They all said hi and waved at their name being called. I waved back and took a seat. They all asked me some questions about myself and then continued like they normally would do. I found that this Louis was really very funny and he cracked a lot of jokes all the time. I talked to him quite a lot, mainly because he was sitting right next to me and because we shared the same kind of humor. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Niall was giving Louis some kind of look and they quickly changed seats. They must all be extremely good friends since they practically read each others minds. I was now sitting between Niall and Harry. I said hi to Niall and he started talking.

"So where did you transfer from?" He asked me. I smiled back at him.

"It's pretty much just a boring little town a couple of hours away. Harry told me, that you are a transferred student as well." I started looking him in the eyes. I was very surprised by my self. I usually didn't look people in the eyes when I first met them.

"Yeah, that's right. Well, I moved all the way from Ireland. My family still lives there but I just needed to try something new. Don't get me wrong, I love Ireland, but I just want to do things differently than my parents, so I moved here on my own, met these guys and I absolutely adore this place." He said with a huge grin on his face. You could tell that he was genuinely a very happy boy.

We continued to talk about moving to a new place, not knowing anybody and I found out that our stories were very much alike. We had a lot in common. It made me really happy for the first time in a while.


	6. SIX

Time passes quickly when you have good company and that was what I had. I really enjoyed myself for the first time in a while too. Today wasn't a day with that many classes, so when it was 2pm school was over. I said goodbye to the boys and started walking home when I someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. I hated when people did that. Always felt like someone was about to attack me and kill me in some dark corner of this city.

"Woah, watch it!" I almost yelled since I could practically feel my heart beating in my throat. I turned around and saw a somewhat familiar face. It was one of the girls that were staring me down during lunch. I had only noticed her a few times when I turned my head around and wasn't really talking and saw that she kept staring at me, giving me some evil stare down.

"Hey, sorry." I said looking at her. She was not smiling and definitely not happy. She kept looking at me. "Hello, hi, are you there?" I said waving in front of her face.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I really don't want to, so quit trying to be funny." She looked kind of angry and I was just very much confused. I had no idea what was going on. Soon enough there were a bunch of girls looking pretty much the same standing in front of me. I was still confused beyond belief.

"I'm guessing that your new and don't know the rules around here," She started. "Those boys you were trying to talk to and impress earlier… They are not for you. They are for us." She said pointing to the girls around her. They all nodded and smiled at their leading woman. "And Harry? You might as well just back off. He's mine!" She stated still looking at me like I had just stolen her most precious possession.

"Well, not yet…" One of the girls in the back said, smiling smug at her comment. I took a deep breath and remembered what I decided earlier today. That I would not be shy and start over. If starting over meant having an enemy that wasn't something I was afraid of. So I took another deep breath and looked her in the eyes. I wasn't confused anymore. I was pissed at her.

"Okay, Barbie. If you think that you can scare me off just because it's my first day, you are completely wrong. I'm not going to take this. You can't just tell me to back off. I have only known those boys for a day," I started as I noticed the boys standing together, ready to rumble, looking at me talking to these girls. I pointed at them as I was talking, "and they seem really nice. I just want to be friends with them and they apparently want to be friends with me. I haven't even seen any of you talk to them all day, so maybe you're not as close as you think. And if you want to get with Harry…" I said pointing at the boy with brown curly hair, " I won't stand in your way. But you might have to tell Harry about your idea of a relationship because I don't think he knows, honey." I said to her, smiling like I was some secret evil bitch. I patted her on the shoulder, just to be annoying, and walked away. I noticed the boys waving me over, so I walked over to them.

It seemed like they were in some kind of shock. I just looked at them with a confused smile on my face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked looking at each boy. It really did look like they were about to drop their jaws.

"Uh, Emma? I think you are the only one who has ever told Stephanie off. She always makes people afraid of her. Even I'm afraid of her!" Zayn said to me. I just smiled at him.

"Well, I won't take it. She shouldn't say that kind of things to me." I said back, still a little bit pissed at her little talk.

"What exactly did she say?" Liam asked me. He seemed like the most mature one of the bunch.

"She just told me that I shouldn't become friends with you guys, that Harry is hers… Basically, that you're her property." I said, not just to Liam but to all of them. They kind of deserved to know this.

"Well, who does she think she is, huh?" Louis started. I could feel that he was getting kind of pissed too and he actually started to walk over to Stephanie and her little gathering of admirers. I grabbed a hold of his arm and shook my head at him.

"Hey, just wait until the next time. You can punch her in the face!" I said with a huge grin and started laughing. They all laughed with me patting me on the back. I smiled back at them, thinking to myself.

"I have so much respect for you right now, Emma!" Zayn stated loud enough for Stephanie to hear. I looked back at her and smiled. Trying to be really sarcastic and annoying without saying anything. And apparently it worked.

"Guys, I have to go home to my mum. Even though she probably isn't off work yet…" I though loudly to myself. The boys all laughed and I could see that Louis gave Harry a little nudge making him cringe a little. I had started walking a bit of the way, conveniently passing by Stephanie. She looked at me and almost gritted her teeth. I just laughed and smiled at her. Soon after I heard footsteps behind me, figuring it was probably Stephanie, I just kept on walking.

"Hey, wait up girl!" It was a man voice. A hoarse, rugged voice I recognized. I turned around to see Harry standing in front of me. The other boys still back at the school.


	7. SEVEN

"What's up, Harry?"

"I was just wondering… Me and the guys are going to hang out in Nialls apartment, so we just wanted to know if you wanted to come? We are just going to watch some movies, maybe order some pizza." Harry said looking me straight in the eyes, yet he managed to look so vulnerable and shy. Like he really really _really_ wanted me to come hang out. As I was looking into his eyes, he broke eye contact and stared at the ground tapping his feet at the ground. He looked absolutely adorable standing there. What I really wanted to do was give him a giant bear hug, but I contained myself. For the second time today.

"Yeah, sure! That would be lovely! Thanks…" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks? For what?" He asked.

"You know… For being so nice to me and letting me hang out with you guys. I really didn't expect my first day to be like this..." I said, suddenly very self conscious.

"No problem, love. You're so cool and sweet!" He exclaimed and hugged me. This really took me by surprise. Of course I hugged him back almost smiling into his neck. We broke apart and walked over to the other guys.

"So you're coming?" Niall said almost jumping in the air of excitement. I laughed at him. He really was a happy leprechaun.

"You betcha." I said to him while winking and making 'the guns' with my hands. Looking more like a dork than ever.


	8. EIGHT

**Harrys POV**

This had been an interesting day. I met Emma, a new student, and we talked a lot over a cup of coffee and tea. She was so nice! And extremely beautiful in my eyes. We had lunch with my friends and she really got along with them. That made me a very happy boy. I could tell that this friendship we had started was going to be great. She stood up to the school bitch Stephanie who thinks she owns everyone. Including me? What the… She wasn't even pretty and she was so full of herself. I have no idea why she would even consider me having a relationship with her. Frankly, she was disgusting.  
Emma had started walking home after we had all talked for a bit. I was kind of sad to see her go. I really wanted to spend some more time with her. I think we all did. Suddenly I felt a hard nudge in my ribs.

"Ouch, dude! What are you doing?" I said to Louis, seeing as it was him who had given me an elbow in my ribcage.

"Harry, invite her to come hang out with us! You know you want to." Louis said while the other boys nodded as well.

"I don't know… Wont she think it's a bit weird since we all just met her?" I said, obviously my doubts were more clear to the other boys since they all began protesting.

"Okay, okay! I'll go ask." I said to them giving them all a smack on their upper arm. Emma was pretty far ahead so I had to run up to her.

"Hey, wait up girl!" I yelled to her, but she didn't stop. Was she listening to music or something? I ran faster and finally caught up with her.

"What's up, Harry?" She said looking more lovely than ever. She had this smile on her lips that almost made me fall to the ground. I usually wasn't shy around girls, but Emma captivated me somehow. I began to feel very self conscious as I was about to ask her to hang with us. I had NO idea why. _'God, this sucks! Come on, Harry. Just ask her! Nothing to be afraid of. The worst she can do is say no." _I thought to myself.

"I was just wondering… Me and the guys are going to hang out in Nialls apartment, so we just wanted to know if you wanted to come? We are just going to watch some movies, maybe order some pizza." I said looking her straight in the eyes. They were gorgeous! An icy blue color that I had never seen before.

"Yeah, sure! That would be lovely! Thanks…" She said, still looking me in the eyes. I became a little bit confused with the whole 'thanks' thing.

"Thanks? For what?" I asked her. She just kept on looking at me with those eyes.

"You know… For being so nice to me and letting me hang out with you guys. I really didn't expect my first day to be like this..." She said suddenly looking at the ground smiling.

"No problem, love. You're so cool and sweet!" I said to her and embraced her in a hug. This was probably a bit weird for her seeing as we had only met a couple of hours ago, but it just felt right. Luckily, she hugged me back, putting her head in the small nook between my neck and my shoulder. We broke apart and smiled to each other, as we walked towards the other guys.

"So you're coming?" Niall said almost jumping in the air of excitement. We all laughed at him. He really was a happy leprechaun.

"You betcha." She said to him while winking and making 'the guns' with her hands. Looking like a complete awkward and cute dork. I just laughed at her as we all started walking.


	9. NINE

Niall didn't live too far away, so it only took about fifteen minutes to get there. I looked over to Emma and noticed that she was looking quite confused. She was looking all over the area we were walking and I decided that I'd better ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, whats wrong? You look quite confused." I said giving her a little poke on her shoulder.

"It's nothing… I mean… It's just because this looks a lot like my neighborhood." She started and fell into some kind of train of thoughts. "Oh my god, that's my house!" She exclaimed and pointed to a little house on our right side.

"No, really?" Niall soon yelled. Apparently he had heard our little conversation. "I live just down there, Emma!" He said to her pointing to a small apartment complex down the road.

"Seriously? I had no idea! That's so cool!" She replied and jumped over to Niall. We soon got to Nialls apartment and went inside. It only had a small living room combined with a kitchen and one bedroom, but it was big enough for Niall. He didn't take up much space, I thought to myself. Niall went straight to the kitchen to make four cups of tea and two cups of coffee. Only Zayn and Emma drank coffee. I never understood their love for coffee. I thought it tasted disgusting, but Emma said that she would teach me how to drink it. All us boys soon took our usual seats in his couch and two arm chairs around it. Emma just stood in the doorway looking like she wasn't really comfortable.

"Emma, come here." I gestured to a small seat next to me and Louis.

"But where will Niall sit then? I don't want to intrude in his own home." She said while walking towards us all.

"Don't worry about it! I'll just take one of the dinner table chairs." Niall shouted from the kitchen even though he didn't need to shout. It was one of his bad habits. Overestimating the distance in his own apartment. We all laughed at him.

"No, I'll take that. You just sit in the couch." Emma said and pulled one of the chairs from the table. She put it right next to me. Mimicking us boys she put her feet up on the arm rest of the couch. I liked that she started to feel comfortable. Niall came up soon after with all of our teas and coffees.

"Soooo, what movie are we going to watch?" Liam asked to the small group.

"I think that we should let Emma make the choice today." Louis said acting like a perfect gentleman. I laughed at him and gave him a little pat on the back.

"Oh no, I'm no good at that." Emma said while burying her head in her hands.

"Well, since you put it that way… I'll help you." I said to her while standing up and reaching out for her hand. We both got up and went to find a DVD to watch. Niall had pretty much all of the best movies on his shelf in his bedroom. It was quite remarkable.

"Woah, that's a lot of movies!" Emma exclaimed loudly. I could hear the boys laughing from the living room at her comment. We had all said it when we were here for the first time.

"So what are you into? A romantic drama maybe?" I said while picking out a romantic movie. "A horror film? Maybe a comedy?" I said, all the while I was picking out a few DVD of each genre and before I knew it, I had DVDs up to my forehead. Emma just laughed at me while examining the different movies.

"Haha, you crazy, Harry." She said and smacked my shoulder causing all of the DVDs to fall on the floor.  
"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" She then exclaimed. She started picking up the DVDs and putting them back on the shelf. I bend down to help her though my feet were completely buried in all the movie cases.

"Don't worry about. Niall doesn't mind. I've, myself, ruined many cases by stepping on them or sitting on them." I said calmly to her. She was obviously kind of upset about this whole thing.

"I'm just so clumsy and awkward that it's hard to believe. Last winter, I fell down on the ice five times within a week." She mumbled. I just looked at her. I couldn't believe how an ordinary girl could be so beautiful. Her brown hair fell perfectly in small curls on her shoulders, her blue eyes and her long eye lashes. As I was kind of studying her face she caught my eyes. We looked at each other for a little while, just staring into each others eyes. She soon broke the eye contact and smiled shyly at the ground. I let out a little laugh and picked a completely random movie. I didn't even look at the title.

"What took you so long?" Niall asked as we entered the living room.

"Well, Emma, the clumsy one she is, made me drop all of the DVDs on the floor and we had to pick them up." I said back, while throwing the DVD in Liams lap. He had, since the first day, the job of putting the movie on.


	10. TEN

**EMMAS POV**

"Guys, I'd better get home. Feeling kind of tired from that movie." I said as I looked at the boys while getting up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Awe, Emma…" Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry said at the same time.

"Well, I'll just walk you out." Harry said and got up from the couch. I walked over to the door to get my jacket and bag from the floor. I could hear the other boys mumbling something to Harry but I couldn't quite figure out what they were saying. I opened the door as Harry stood next to me. I had no idea why he wanted to walk me out. I lived just down the street. Maybe he was just being nice since I was new in this neighborhood. I didn't really think much of it.

When we had closed Nialls apartment door, Harry touched me lightly on my shoulder and directed me down the stairs to the front door. I laughed inside of my head, because no one had ever been that much of a gentleman towards me. I had always been "one of the guys" back home. The one cracking jokes and being uncomfortable around cute guys, but somehow I wasn't like that when I was with Harry and the other boys. They were all extremely attractive, cute and adorable, though at the same time so down to earth.  
I was completely distracted by my thoughts when I realized we were at the front door of the apartment complex.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." I said to avoid any awkward silence moments. I started walking when Harry grabbed my shoulder, for the second time today. I turned around and looked at him with a questioning look in my eyes.  
"What's up?" I asked him, trying to meet his eyes. He didn't meet mine at all, but I continued to look at him. He really was quite stunning.


	11. ELEVEN

**Øverst på formularen**

**Nederst på formularen**

**HARRYS POV**

"Guys, I'd better get home. Feeling kind of tired from that movie." Emma said and I was kind of disappointed to know that she was already leaving. I really wanted to spend some more time with her. I wanted to get to know her better.

"Well, I'll just walk you out." I said at the top of my mind. I honestly didn't know why I had said that, but I just wanted to talk to her one-on-one.  
Emma walked over to the door to grab her coat and bag. The boys all started to make these 'woo' sounds very quietly so Emma couldn't hear it.

"Quite the gentleman you are, Mr. Styles." Louis said while exaggerating his British accent. The other boys just laughed at him.

"Oh, shut up, Louis." I said and walked over to Emma. She opened the door and we walked in silence to the front door. A million thoughts running through my mind as to why I had offered to walk her out. I was going to have to say something to her when we reached the front door, but I had no idea what I was going to say. _This was an awful idea, Harry. Absolutely awful. 'What if she thought I was some sort of creep asking to walk her out, with only a couple of flights of stairs to the front door. God… Stupid_.' I thought to myself, mentally face-palming myself, as we were walking. We finally reached the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Emma said and started the turn the door knob. I instinctively grabbed her shoulder like I had earlier. She turned around and looked at me with a very questioning look in her eyes. Man she must think that I'm crazy… I thought to myself.

"What's up?" She asked. I could feel that she was trying to meet my eyes, but I couldn't look at her. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Uhm… I just wanted to say… That… Uhm…" She kept looking at me and I dared myself to look her in the eyes. She really had beautiful eyes. Crap. "That I thought it was really cool how you told Stephanie off. I could've never imagined that side of you." I finally said. Probably just to pass the time, though I really admired how she did that and on her first day.

"Haha, thanks! I was just really pissed at how she acted towards me. And as far as I could tell, she's kind of a bitch." Emma said while having a grin on her lips. Most girls at our school took what Stephanie told them personally and apparently Emma didn't.

"She really is. And I have no idea why she thinks that I'm hers or that she could actually be my type. She's just… Her personality makes her really unattractive." I said back looking into Emmas eyes. I could get lost in those blue eyes.

"Yeah, and all that make-up? Like what is she thinking in the morning?" Emma said and laughed. I must admit that she had a dorky laugh but I liked it. Harry, stop it. You can't think about Emma that way. Are you falling for her! No no no!  
Emma had stopped laughing and there was a wee bit of awkward silence.

"So, you walked me down four flight of stairs to tell me that? You could've told me tomorrow at school, Harry." She said. Now I really had no idea of what I was going to say. I really just wanted to spend some time with her. So I took a chance.

"No, not really. What I wanted to say, without the boys being in my face, was that I really want to hang out some more with you. Just one-on-one. I want to get to know you better." I said. I looked her straight in the eyes questioning my sanity. She probably thought I was the most stupid man alive and I wondered if she had hung out with us today, because she felt like she had to. Like there wasn't much choice than to say yes.

"Awe, yeah! Me too. We should hang out some day. Uh! We could watch a movie and make dinner, how about that? My mum isn't home on Thursday, so then?" She looked genuinely excited about it. I began thinking that she might actually want to hang out with me.

"Woo! That sounds awesome." I said while making excited gestures with my hands. She laughed at me. Then I laughed. After laughing for a while, we both stopped for a breath.

"Well, I'd better get back to the boys. I can feel that they're missing me." I said while grinning.

"Haha, yeah. I bet they are." Emma said and winked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."  
And then she walked away. I watched her leave for 30 seconds, took a deep breath and walked upstairs to the boys. I could not be falling for her. That is not supposed to happen.


	12. TWELVE

**HARRYS POV**

As I stood infront of Nialls door, I could hear the others boys talking about something. I couldn't make it out, so I opened the door and the talking suddenly stopped. Gosh, that was weird! I thought to myself.

"What were you talking about?" I said to them all as I walked over to take a seat.

"Oh, nothing, mate." Louis said with a smug grin on his face. "So, it took some time walking her down to the door, eh?" He said again and looked around at the other boys. They all burst out laughing and I had absolutely no idea as to why. It was, again, very weird.

"Seriously, what were you talking about?" I said with a firm but smiley voice.

"Uhm… We just thought that it was quite strange that you wanted to walk Emma down to the door. You haven't done that to any other girl. Ever!" Zayn said shifting his eyes from me and the floor. There was a moment of silence. The other boys looked at me, but I was lost in my own trail of thoughts. They were right. I usually wasn't that polite to girls. I mean, I was polite but I have never in my life walked a girl down a flight of stairs or to the door.

"Yeah, why did you walk her down? It isn't that tricky of a staircase." Niall soon asked. His eyes were locked on my face. I could feel him looking at me, so to avoid any unnecessary weirdness, I looked back at him.

"I don't know… I just wanted to be polite. She seems really nice, right? And I don't want her to think that were a bunch of impolite guys." I finally said after thinking for a bit. I couldn't let them know that I just wanted to spend some time with her.

"But, Harry…" Liam started. I looked up at him and he made his most irresistible puppy dog eyes. It was kind of his specialty. "We also saw how you were looking at her from time to time during the movie. I mean… You are always so caught up in any movie we watch, that we can hardly come in contact with you. You almost couldn't take your eyes off of her." Liam finished his sentence, still sporting his puppy dog eyes.

Okay, so they saw that I had been looking at her during the movie. And I know that I'm not usually like that, but there is, to be honest, something about her that makes me feel drawn to her. But how was I going to explain my way out of that? I had only known her for a day, and therefore is was unnatural for me to be thinking like this and still… I felt the complete opposite. My mum always told me that sometimes you just know. You just know when a special person walks in to your life. You know that they are supposed to play a special part in the rest of your life. Maybe Emma's that kind of special person. She has some kind of energy surrounding her. Oh god… I should tell them the truth… They are, after all, my best friends.

"Okay, the thing is… There is something about her. Something that I can't quite put my finger on. She makes me want to get to know her in a way that I haven't felt about anyone else. I feel drawn to her, to be honest." It was almost like a blur. I looked around at the boys. It looked like they were all searching for the words to say. Honestly I had no idea what to say either. I was kind of afraid that they would burst out laughing sometime soon, but they didn't. They stayed serious.

"Well, then we must make you spend some more time with her." Louis said with a smile and made a goofy face.

"Actually, I'm going over to her house on Thursday. We're going to make dinner and then watch a movie." I said to them looking around at all of them.

"Uhhhhhhhhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!" All the boys said in unison.

"Hey, come on! It's not like that at all. I just, as I said before, want to get to know her." I said, trying to pull of my best serious face. "I have to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and walked out of the door.**Øverst på formularen**

**Nederst på formularen**


	13. THIRTEEN

**EMMAS POV**

As I was walking home I kept thinking about what Harry had said to me. Never in my life had anyone actually wanted to spend time with me just to get to know me. It was a strange feeling to have, but I liked it. I, for once, was good enough for someone to actually wanting to get to know the real me. And I really wanted to get to know Harry some more. He was literally one of the sweetest guys I had ever know.

I entered my front door to find that my mum wasn't home yet. There was a note on the fridge, so she must have been home sometime today.

_'Hey honey. I got called in for an "emergency" at the office, so I don't know when I'll be back but if I'm not home when you go to sleep, then send me a message. I'll see you in the morning. Xx Mum'_

I made myself some dinner, seeing as I was hungry. Before I sat down to eat, I picked my computer out from my backpack, just to have something to distract myself from my awful cooking skills. And before I knew it, my mind was back to Harry. If I couldn't even cook pasta properly, how the heck should I be able to make dinner with Harry on Thursday? Oh god, it would be a disaster. I sure hope he's good at cooking. I'm going to have to talk to him about that tomorrow. I thought to myself.

The time stroke 10pm and I was beat, so I found my phone and quickly sent my mum a text like she had asked me to. I got up to my room and placed my computer on my bed. An episode of Glee paused on the screen. I decided that I'd better take a shower, so I went and turned on the water.

Before I went to sleep I checked Facebook and saw a new friend request. I had no idea who it could be seeing as I had barely talked to anyone besides Harry and the boys. And Facebook hadn't been a topic in any of our conversations. I clicked on the little symbol and saw a familiar name. Harry Styles, it said. Quickly I confirmed and figured that I'd better do a little bit of stalking.  
I clicked on his profile and studied what it said for a while. I found out that he was single, which I was surprisingly happy about. I saw what kind of music he liked. Pretty similar to my music taste but there were a couple of artist' that I had never heard of. I then clicked on his photos, which is my favorite part of stalking.

As I was clicking through his pictures, I kept thinking to myself that he was really, like really attractive. Even the pictures where he looked like a complete idiot, he still managed to look good. Was this going to be my first attractive guy friend? I think so… I thought to myself.  
After looking through all of his pictures I decided that I'd better go to sleep if I was going to be fresh tomorrow.**Nederst på formularen**


	14. FOURTEEN

**EMMMAS POV**

My alarm clock woke me up at 7pm and I was feeling more tired than usual. I dragged myself out of bed and started looking through my closet trying to find something to wear. I decided on some normal high waisted blue jeans and a black, slightly cropped shirt with long sleeves. I threw on my black converse and went to the bathroom to do my make-up and fix my morning hair. When I was finished I went downstairs where my mum was making breakfast.

"Goodmorning, Emma." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned on the water boiler to make myself a cup of coffee and my mum gave me a bowl of fruit with a homemade bun. I was starving so I quickly started eating and soon enough my mum brought me my cup of coffee.

"Awe, thanks mum!" I took a sip of my coffee only to realize that it was way too hot for my liking right now, so I gave it a couple of minutes to cool down before I took another sip.

"So what did you do all day yesterday?" She asked me  
taking a sip from her cup of tea. My mum loved tea and hated coffee, so I have no idea where I got my love of coffee from.

"I hung out with some guys from school. One of them lives right down the street, like ten minutes from here!" I said and pointed dramatically outside.

"Oh, Emma that's great! I'm glad that you've already made some friends." My mum wasn't one to get nervous when I hung out with boys and that made me really happy.

"Yeah, they're awesome. I'm hanging out with one of them named Harry on Thursday." I said to her while taking a sip of my almost finished coffee.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me. I loved the kind of relationship me and my mum had. She knew that I had never had a boyfriend and that I was a sensible kid, so I wouldn't do the stuff that most girls my age would when they hung out with a boy on their own.

"We're just going to make some food and watch a movie." I said and put my cup in the sink and started to collect my school stuff.

"Uh, sounds like a date, Emma." She said with a voice that sounded like she knew everything.

"It isn't, mum. He's just a friend and he wanted to get to know me better, so I suggested that we could hang out." I said stressing on the fact that he was just a friend.

"He wanted to get to know you better?" She started. "Yeah" I said in between her moment of thought and quickly managed to slip through the door before she could finish.

"Bye mum!" I yelled when I walked through the door and closed it. I put my earphones in, picked a song from my iPod and started walking. After only walking for a little bit I felt watched. Like someone behind me was following me. I absolutely hated that feeling, but I took a deep breath and looked behind. I saw a familiar face. It was Niall, one of the boys from school. He waved at me and I stopped and waved back taking out my earphones.

"Hey Niall." I said when he was within hearing distance.

"Hey Emma!" He said, seeming like a morning person completely chirpy and ready for whatever the day may bring.

"You look fresh today." I said as he got up beside me and we started walking.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a morning person. Always has been,  
always will be." He said with a wink in his eyes. I laughed at him.

"So did you get home alright last night?" He asked me. I felt nice knowing that he could actually care about something like that.

"Oh yeah yeah. It isn't that long of a trip, you know." I said and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "When did the other boys leave?

"Around nine, I think. Harry left earlier though. Almost right after you left, actually." He said. It surprised me that he left so early, but then I thought…

"Yeah, he has to take a bus home, right?" I asked him, probably already knowing the answer but just wanting to be sure.

"Yes, he does. It's like a fifteen minute ride but I mean… I don't know if that was the reason." He said to me almost as we had reached the school.

"Then what was the reason?" I asked but before he could answer me, we saw the other boys sitting at the same spot I found them in yesterday. They all waved and yelled hello. Niall and I walked over to them. I noticed that Harry hadn't looked in our way yet. Maybe he was tired, I don't know…

"Do you sit here every morning?" I asked looking around at the boys. Niall had already taken, what seemed like, his seat on the stairs.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's always been like that I guess." Louis said looking around at the boys for confirmation. They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Emma. Sit down. You can sit next to Harry."  
Zayn said reaching over Harry to pat on the empty spot next to him.

"Allrighty-then." I said trying to imitate Jim Carrey from the movie Pet Detective. I wasn't sure whether they'd catch my little joke and leave me standing there like an idiot. Luckily they did and they all started laughing. I walked over to take my seat next to Harry.  
All of the other boys were engaged in some kind of conversation and I noticed that Harry was sitting silently looking at his feet touching the ground.

"Hey. Are you alright? You look kind of tired." I decided to ask him. There was a moment of silence before he answered me.

"No, I'm fine. I just have some stuff on my mind. Nothing major." He said and finally looked at me. I had always been good at figuring out if people were alright. I could definitely tell that Harry wasn't completely okay today, but seeing as I had only known him for a day I didn't want to intrude on his personal life.

The school bell rang and we all stood up and walked to class. My first class was History. Yesterday Harry had been in almost all of my classes, but not this one. Luckily Liam was.

We walked in to find an elderly woman standing at the front desk. I hadn't seen her yesterday so I had no idea who she was. Liam and I sat down next to each other and as I was looking around the class room I saw that Stephanie, the annoying Barbie doll from yesterday, was in this class too. She was giving it her all staring me down. I think that she was trying to give me an 'I'm going to make you sorry you ever entered this school' kind of look but it failed, seeing as I wasn't buying it. Liam had noticed her too and just to give her something else to be mad about, I smiled at her. I could tell that my smile didn't suit her well, but it only made me laugh.  
The elderly woman finally introduced herself as Mrs. Apple. I laughed inside of myself as I heard her last name. As the class went on, I discovered that she was actually quite a funny teacher. She managed to make the lesson really interesting. We had three hours of History before it was lunch time.

The final bell rang to dismiss us to lunch and we all hurried out of the class room. As we were leaving I felt a weird tingling in my pants pocket, only to realize that my mum had texted me.

Hey Emma  
I have to stay late again. My department is in some deep trouble. I'm so sorry! I reckon that it's going to be really late and a lot of us are working over time, so I'll just sleep in a room here. Maybe you can ask Harry if he wants to hang out tonight. I'll probably be home on Thursday.  
I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love from mum

My mum made sense. Harry had seemed to be really upset this morning, so maybe this could cheer him up.  
As we got in to the cafeteria I noticed that all of the other boys were already sitting at the table. We walked over to them and I thought that I'd better ask Harry now.

"Hey Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, sure." He said and got up from his seat. The other boys looked kind of weird at us, giving Harry some kind of look.

"It's just about us hanging out on Thursday." I said and I saw his eyes drop to the floor.


	15. FIFTEEN

**HARRYS POV  
**  
"Hey Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma had asked me. I wondered what it was about, but I kind of let it go.

"Yeah, sure." I said and got up from my seat. Emma had started walking and the boys were all giving me these looks. I could feel that they were all saying 'uuuuuuh' inside of their heads.

"It's just about us hanging out on Thursday". Emma said and I could feel my heart dropping to the floor. All kinds of thoughts ran through my mind. Had she changed her mind? Did she suddenly find Liam attractive, since they had walked in together and had their first class together? Oh god. Why was I feeling like she was about to dump me, when we had only met yesterday.

"Okay, shoot." I simply said trying not to give my thoughts away.

"Well, my mum is working late today and sleeping at her office tonight. So I was wondering if we could hang out today instead as she is home on Thursday and our house isn't that big." She said in a rumble and looked expectantly at me. I took a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, of course. I don't have any plans tonight, so let's do it!" I said back and a smile grew on her face.

"Oh yippie! I don't have a lot of movies, so maybe we can take a walk to Blockbuster after school?" She asked me. It was cute how she always asked instead of just assuming.

"That sounds great." I said to her and she nodded and started walking back to our table.

"Emma, wait!" I said and gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and it was almost like it was in slow motion. Her hair swirling around her as she turned, a smile appearing on her face. I could feel my legs turning into gel.  
"Can I sleep at your house then? The busses aren't that great in the evening and our car is in the shop. I'll be happy just to sleep on the floor." I looked at her, waiting impatiently for an answer. I knew that this was weird to ask, seeing as we had only met yesterday but I really wanted to hang out with her tonight. Maybe I could figure out my feelings for her.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry. My bed is huge!" She said trying to stretch her arms out to demonstrate how big it was. She looked adorable.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at her.

"No problemo, senor." She started trying to imitate a Mexican person. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go grab some food!" She said and almost dragged me by my hand into the cafeteria. The boys looked at us as we got up to the table again. I gave them a look that said 'I'll talk to you later'. It seemed like they all understood. Emma and I said down and we all started eating.

The bell rang to class and we all got up to get to our own classes. Unfortunately my next class wasn't with Emma.

"Let's meet outside of the school, when the classes are over, okay?" She said as she hurried towards her next class. I gave her the thumbs up as a confirmation as we both ran in different directions. She laughed, I laughed. I was suddenly feeling on top of the world.

The next three hours passed rather quickly. Even though I had the most boring class, I was really looking forward to hanging out with Emma. The bell finally dismissed us and I walked outside the school with Louis. Emma wasn't here yet, so we found the other boys sitting at our usual spot. We walked over to them and sat down. Almost the minute I had placed my bum on the granite, I saw Emma coming out of the schools front door. She immediately walked over to us.

"You ready, Harry?" She asked. I nodded as I got up the boys still waiting for an explanation.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" I said and started walking with Emma. In the back of my head I could hear a pair of clicking heels. Most likely it was Stephanie. The most obnoxious girl in school.

"Emma, let's walk a little faster. Stephanie is right behind us." I whispered and she nodded and we quickly picked up our pace.

"Emma, wait!" Stephanie called out from behind us. Emma gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and turned around to face Stephanie. I turned around too, already feeling like protecting Emma and standing up against her.

"What up, Steph?" She said and grinned, looking at me, then at Stephanie. She said that just to annoy her. I liked it!

"Listen, I need to talk to you." She said with a firm tone in her voice. Emma looked at me and I could sense that it was okay to leave her with Stephanie.

"I'll just go back to the boys." I said, signaling to Emma that I had her back if Stephanie acted like yesterday. She nodded and I walked over to the boys.


	16. SIXTEEN

**EMMAS POV**

"Are you hanging out with Harry today? Alone?" Stephanie asked me. I was really getting kind of sick and tired of how she felt this ownership over Harry.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just keep in mind that he isn't has sweet as he may come across as." Stephanie said looking very arrogantly at me.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't quite see how he could be an ass of some sort.

"Well… Let's just say that he does what he is doing to you, to all girls. Most girls at this school have got his act figured out but since you're new… Well… You couldn't have known better, sweetheart. He flirts with all girls and you don't stand a chance with him. I do, but that's only because I can play the game better than he can and because I'm hot like hell." She said, looking over to where Harry was sitting giving him a flirtatious wink. As she had turned around to face me, I noticed that Harry was making an 'I'm going to puke' face. I smiled and give him a subtle thumps up. I was getting quite annoyed at Stephanie, so I decided that I'd better tell her off again.

"Oh my god, are you serious? First of all, I don't believe what you are saying. Harry has been nothing but nice to me, showing me around school, letting me hang out with his friends. Second of all, he hasn't been the least bit flirtatious to me so maybe he is just being kind."

"I can't blame him. You're ugly as fuck. He just pities you. You're like his own little charity event. No wonder you moved to a different school. I guess nobody liked you anyways back where you used to live. You are just a pathetic excuse. I bet you don't have any friends back home either. You're alone, always has been, always will be." She suddenly blurted out. I must admit, this got to me a little bit more than I wanted, but I didn't want to show any weaknesses to her, so I just shook it off and walked over to where Harry and the other boys were sitting.

"Come on, Harry. Are you ready?" I asked him wanting to get away from Stephanie as soon as possible.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**HARRYS POV**

As I was walking back towards the guys I looked back to see Emma standing impatiently talking to Stephanie. I wondered what she was saying to Emma. I sat down next to Louis still looking at one beautiful and one horrible girl.

"So what did Stephanie want?" Niall asked me. I honestly had no idea. I hoped that she didn't act the way she did yesterday. I wasn't sure if Emma could persist with Stephanie's evilness.

"I have no idea at all." I said back to him putting my head in my hands.

"On another note, mate. You're hanging out with Emma today instead of Thursday?" Louis asked me patting me on my back. I lifted my head from my hands and suddenly I felt joyous again.

"Oh yeah! Emmas mum was home on Thursday, so she thought that it would be better today since she has to work late and sleeps in the office." I said and I could already feel what was coming next. I really should choose my words more carefully when speaking to the boys about Emma.

"UHHHHH!" It sounded from all of them. I shot them a glare and they all stopped, still smiling though.  
"No seriously, have you figured out what you are going to do about the whole situation here?" Zayn asked me.

"I honestly have no idea either… I think that I'm just going to be her friend for now, and see if I lose these feelings in the pit of my stomach." I said back, they were all listening intently. Sometimes they were crazy and really annoying, but they were my best mates and I didn't know what I would do without them.

"But what if the feelings don't go away?" Niall asked me. I wasn't prepared for that question, but I thought hard about it.

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with it at that time. I mean… I know that I have had a few girlfriends, but I don't think that I have ever looked at anyone of them, like I look at Emma. You could say she caught my eye." I said and winked to the boys. I looked over at Emma and Stephanie still talking. It didn't look like Emma had snapped at her yet, so things couldn't be that bad. Maybe Stephanie wanted to be friends with her, even though I found that highly doubtful.

I saw that Stephanie turned her upper body around and attempting to give me some kind of flirtatious wink to me. Okay, so maybe she didn't want to be friends with Emma.

Maybe she was doing the same thing she did yesterday. I waited until she turned around and saw that Emma was looking in my direction, so I pretended to puke and saw that a slight grin was developing on her lips. She gave me the thumbs up and I laughed at her.  
And then she snapped at her. She wasn't one that became psysical with pointing and shoving, but she used a power only she had. A verbal power. As soon as she was finished talking back I noticed that Stephanie was seemingly saying something back to her. Emmas expression became more and more hurt and sad. I really didn't like the feeling of this. And then she walked away. The boys and I had all been paying attention to Emma and Stephanie, Louis and Niall making a commentary track on their conversation like it was s football match.  
Emma was walking towards us and she really looked sad. I needed to figure out what Stephanie had said to her. She didn't have the power to make my girl sad and hurt. 'My girl…She's not your girl. She's your friend, stupid', I thought to myself.

"Come on, Harry. Are you ready?" She said. I could sense the hurt and sadness in her voice and I instantly got up. I gave the boys a look, so they knew that I would talk to them about this tomorrow. If it was needed, we all needed to gang up on Stephanie and tell her off.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked when we had been walking for a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." I knew she wasn't fine. As we were walking on our way to the video store I saw a bench at the entrance to a small park. I knew that nobody ever went there because it was too small to do anything in, but I had an idea. I would do anything in my power to make Emma feel okay again today.

"Come here." I said and dragged her to the bench. She followed and sat down staring into blank space. This would take desperate measures. I decided to tell her some of the truth about how I felt about her.

"Look at me," I said and took her hands in mine. She was now looking into my eyes and I could sense that tears were tearing up in her eyes. "I want to tell you something. Just keep looking me in the eyes, ok?" she nodded. "I know that we have only known each other for a day and that we don't really exactly know each other, but I want you to know, that you are unlike any girl I have ever met. I know that Stephanie said something to you back there that got to you. Right now you don't have to tell me what it was, but I want you to know, that I'm here for you. Always. You can tell me anything, ok?"

She was still looking me straight in the eyes and before I knew it, tears were falling from her eyes. I was unsure what they were for, but as she looked at the ground, trying to wipe away the Niagra Falls from her eyes, I instantly embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged me back and nestled her head in my chest. I could hear her sobbing into my shirt, knowing very well from what I had watched on movies, that when she was finished my shirt would be a tear stained mascara mess, but I really didn't mind. I liked the fact that she felt enough trust towards me that she could cry in front of an almost complete stranger.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**EMMAS POV**

I really didn't want Harry to see me this vulnerable. I couldn't believe that what Stephanie had said to me, had gotten to me that hard. I mean, she didn't know me, yet she knew everything that had went on back home.

"… Right now you don't have to tell me what it was, but I want you to know, that I'm here for you. Always. You can tell my anything, ok?" Harry had just finished his little speech to me, and he was so kind. It made me really happy that even though we had met yesterday, he would tell me these kinds of thing. It really seemed like he genuinely cared about me. Tears were falling from my eyes as I kept looking at him. He was really sweet. I dug my head in the nook between his shoulder and neck. He put his arms around me, as I was crying into his t-shirt. My tears became less and less and when they had fully stopped, I wiped my eyes to get rid of as much smeared mascara and looked up. We had been sitting there for a good while but Harry hadn't said anything. Like he knew that all he had to do was to hold me.

As I lifted my head I noticed that there were mascara stains on his white t-shirt.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." I said as I pointed to his chest.

"Don't worry about it, Emma." He said and embraced me in a quick on armed hug and kissed me on my head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you. You know, for just being here." I said looking into his deep blue/green eyes. He smiled.

"Always."

"What do you say to go rent that movie now?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, babe." He said as he got up. I followed him up but soon realized that I could have mascara all over my entire face.

"Wait," I said as I dragged him back. He looked kind of scared that I might start crying again. "Do I have mascara all over my face?" I asked him, looking up waiting for his answer.

"Hmm… Good question, Emma." He started walking away with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey! No seriously?" I said as he turned around. Harry started walking towards me standing only a few centimeters away from me. Seeing as he was quite a bit taller than me my head was almost in the sky. He kept standing so close to me, that it made me feel weird inside. _'Was it weird that I actually wanted to kiss his soft lips? Don't think like that, Emma.'_

After standing there for a while, me trying talk myself out of pressing my lips against his, he pulled up his arm, his sleeve over his hand and wiped away the last bit of mascara.

"You look beautiful." He said and walked in the opposite direction. I took a deep breath and soon followed.


	19. NINETEEN

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked me as we were standing in the video rental shop.

"Oh god, I really don't know. You get to pick." I said to him as I scanned the endless shelves of movies.

"Okay, buddy! What about 'The Three Musketeers'? It's got a something for both of us; action and sword fighting for me, and this hottie right here." Harry said and pointed to who I knew was Logan Lerman. He was quite a hottie, if I must say so. Harry stood there waiting for my response, when I realized that I was staring at Logan Lermans picture on the cover.

"Yeah, but you know… I like action and sword fighting too…" I said to him, giving my best to make puppy dog eyes. Harry started quite furiously at me. I looked at him with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Sorry, you just don't make the best 'puppy-dog-eyes-impression'. But hey, you looked cute enough."

I could feel my cheeks turning red, so I just grabbed the movie and almost ran to the front desk to rent it. Harry ran after me, grabbing a hold of my waist while I tried to get away. I could feel the sales lady staring me down. She was probably thinking, what the heck I was doing with a good looking guy like Harry.

I finally got away and put the movie on the counter.

"Would that be all?" The sales lady said.

"Yea…" I started but I was soon interrupted by Harry who was now leaning in over the desk.

"We would like a bag of those potato chips, please." He said with his most polite voice. All of the sweets were really expensive in these movie shops, so as the sales lady turned her back to us I whispered to Harry.

"Harry, they are really expensive here. Why don't we just go down to the store?"

"Because, I would like to watch that movie with you now, and I don't mind. I'll pay." He whispered sweetly back.

As the sales lady came back she laid the chips on the counter.

"Would you like to pay separately?" She asked. I nodded and pulled out my wallet.

"The movie." I said, pointing at myself and got out some cash I had in my wallet.

"No, stop. I said I'll pay for it. It all, Emma." Harry said while grabbing my shoulder and pulling me a bit away from the desk. I had a feeling that I wouldn't win this one, so I just let him pay.

As we got out of the movie store we walked a bit in silence.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for it all, Harry." I said to him looking at the ground as we walked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to. Anything for you, darling." He said the last part in his most extensive British accent while grabbing my hand and swinging me around on the street. When he was finished I couldn't stop laughing. No guy had ever been that sweet to me, and then I realized, as I was kind of laughing into his chest, that he hadn't let go of my hand. I looked nervously down at our hands intertwined with each other and he let go of it, and managed to make it a little less awkward by rubbing my back afterwards.

When we got to my house I locked us in and threw my back pack by the stairs. Harry did the same and followed me into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. I was starving so I grabbed a pot and poured some water in it to make pasta.

"Actually, yeah. Quite starving to be honest." He said back watching me as I poured water in the pot for two.

"Great. Is pasta ok?" I said looking back at him as I had turned on the stove.

"Yeah, it's fine." He said and sat down on one of the chairs at our dining room table. "So, do you want to talk about what happened at school?" He said, looking at me. I sat down across from him, twiddled my thumbs. I looked at the table, nervous about talking to him about stuff that personal.

"I don't know…" I said and I could sense that he knew that he had to make the first conversation starter.

"So, what made you so sad?" He asked. I tried to think of an excuse, like I was tired, or it was a bad day, but I couldn't find one that sounded reasonable, so I decided to tell him the truth. I might as well, if I was going to make a change from back home.

"Well… okay… You know, I have always been really, like extremely shy, and I have always had trouble finding friends. I've been bullied almost my entire life and as much as I try to seem strong and like I've got it all under control, I don't. I'm still really insecure… about everything." I said still looking at the table. "I've never really talked to guys until this last year. It's always been like that. Every time a remotely good looking guy has talked to me, my cheeks turn a burning red and I stutter like crazy. And then last year, I actually started being friends with some of the people that had bullied me in the past, but something wasn't right. I was always the outsider of the group. Being interrupted when I talked, walking behind alone. It was kind of like I was just a weight on their shoulders. So, they were not really my friends, but I had somehow built up a social life. And then we moved. And those things that Stephanie said, just got to me somehow." I said looking at him when I said the last part. He was looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm so sorry. But now you have me and the guys and we all really like you! We're your real friends. None of us would ever let you down. You know, I talked to Louis on the phone last night, and we ended up talking about you on your first day here. He said to me, that the minute you dropped your bag in front of us and made that stupid joke, he knew that you were different from almost all of the girls at this school. And that's something to be proud of, Emma!" He said. He was so sweet. "And they were all so excited when you said yes to hanging out with us." A smile had grown on my lips. Harry really was my first real friend.

I could hear the water boiling, so I got up from my chair. I went around the table, motioning for Harry to stand up. I gave him a big hug and whispered 'thank you'. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and again, I could feel my cheeks turning red, so I turned around and went over to the stove, poured in the pasta and turned the heat down.


	20. TWENTY

**HARRYS POV**

Emma had just told me why she was so upset when Stephanie had said those cruel things to her. She was hugging me, and I really didn't want to let go of her. I admired how she told me all of that. It must have been one of her darkest and most insecure corners of her mind and she had just told me, whom she had known for a few days. I was really glad that she opened her heart for me.

When she was about to pull away from the hug, I took a risk and gave her a small kiss on her cheeks. I could feel the warmth in them, and she quickly turned away to put the pasta in the pot. I sat back down on the chair, just looking at her standing over the stove. She looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

We had finished eating our slightly over cooked pasta. Apparently Emma wasn't the best cook, but… who cares? We had talked and chatted about the weirdest things we could come up with, when I noticed a big wooded piano in the corner, and I remembered what Emma had said the first day I met her. I had asked her to play the piano for me, but she said 'maybe another time'. This was definitely another time.

"Hey, you told me that you would play the piano for me another time, remember?" I asked her. I hoped she remembered.

"Oh yeah… I remember. Do you want to hear me now?" She said questioning, with a look on her face like she didn't really want to.

"Yes! Go on, now!" I motioned for her to get up, but she didn't. So I got up from the comfy couch and dragged her up. She walked with me to the piano.

"What do you want to hear?" She asked me. I looked through the music sheets on her piano and found one that I knew. 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele.

"This one." I said and handed her the sheet.

"Alrighty-then." She said and started making herself comfortable at the piano. Emma looked at the sheet and her face looked different somehow.

"You know, this song requires me to sing?" She said. "I'm not really comfortable about that."

"Okay, then I'll sing and you can just hop on the singing train if you feel like it." I said trying to make her more comfortable and I could see that her shoulders relaxed a bit more.

As I started on the first verse, I didn't really par attention to what I was singing. I was busy being blown away by Emma's piano playing skills and how beautiful she looked while playing. How she touched the keys with such care but they still came out sounding so powerful. I couldn't really play the piano, only "Itsy Bitsy Spider" which I learned in pre-school music class.

Emma hopped on and started singing the chorus with me and again, I was blown away by her voice. 'Wow, this girl has everything', I thought to myself.

When the song was finished I couldn't stop looking at her. Her eyes hadn't lifted from the piano keys from the moment she started playing, but she slowly raised her head to meet my eyes. I didn't notice, so I kept staring at her like some kind of freak. She caught my eye and my mind turned blank. It was like I had lost all of the basic stuff. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I couldn't remove my eyes from her. I almost couldn't breathe.

She kept staring in my eyes and I had the strongest urge to kiss her right then and there. But I didn't because I shouldn't. She is just my friend and does not have the same feelings as me.

"Hello?" She asked me and waved her hands in front of my face. I snapped out of it and quickly started figuring out an excuse.

"Oh yeah, I got lost in my own thoughts." I said and tried making a small smile appear on my lips. "Excuse me; I have to make a phone call." I said to her and rushed out of her house. I figured that all the boys would be together, so I dialed Louis' number. He picked up after only two rings.

"Harrrrrryyyy, why are you calling? Shouldn't you be canoodling with Emma right now?" He said. Stupid and childish as he was, it made me laugh.

"Louis, please. I have a problem. Are the rest of the boys there?" I asked and soon after I heard all of their voices yelling hello. Obviously it had been on speaker the entire time.

"What's your problem, mate?" Niall asked me.

"Well… Okay… Emma played the piano for me, we sang the song together. She plays and sings beautifully and I couldn't function. I completely zoned out staring at her. I don't know how I'm going to let this crush go."

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Zayn erupted.

"Harry, listen. Then just go with the flow. You don't know if she likes you the same way. Test it. Sit close to her, flirt a little bit, but just a little bit, Harry! And see what she does." Liam said. He always knew what to say.

"Yeah, and play with her hair. Girls like that! Or so I've heard…" Louis trailed off.

"Okay, thanks mates. I have to go. See you tomorrow." I said and hung up the phone. I hurried back in the house to see Emma cleaning the kitchen. Gosh… I'm absolutely screwed. I decided to take the boys' advice and came creeping up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.


	21. TWENTYONE

"Woah, Harry! You scared me!" She erupted and turned around. My hands were still at her waist. I looked at the pot in the sink. It was burned black in the bottom.

"Well, you should have let me make the pasta. You are apparently not that good of a cook. I thought that all women were good cooks." I said and winked. She punched me in my upper arm.

"Ouch, Emma. For a girl you've got a pretty good punch.

"Dude. First of all, I make terrific pasta, and second of all, I am definitely not a woman. And I thought that all men were supposed to be gentlemen." She said sarcastically and winked. She turned around again to wash the pot. I took a chance and grabbed her up by the waist and swung her over my shoulder. Hopefully she was ticklish.

I started to tickle her and by the screams that came from her mouth, she was ticklish.

"Harry, put me down!" She screamed.

"Nope. Now let me tell you two things, dude." I said and smacked her bottom gently. "First of all, you are definitely a woman, and second of all, I am a perfect gentleman. And I won't put you down until you say that you make horrible pasta." I carried her around the house while tickling her.

"Never!"

"All right." I said and started tickling her even more.

"Oh god, Harry! Fine! I make horrible pasta." She said and she suddenly made a move that made me fall down and landing right on top of her on the floor.

"Emma, did you hit your head?" I asked because she was lying on the floor.

"No, not at all." She said and gave me a nuggie.

I was still lying on top of her. We looked into each other's eyes. I could feel my face getting closer and closer to her lips and she didn't seem to look away or turn her head. Maybe she did like me like I liked her.


	22. TWENTYTWO

**EMMAS POV**

I really wanted to reach up and kiss Harry as he was lying on top of me on the floor. God, his lips looked inviting. But maybe he wanted to kiss me too? I mean, he didn't get up. He was just looking me in the eyes and as were I. Harry's face was getting closer and closer to mine, his lips looked soft. They were a shade of pink that I'd never seen before. His lips were a little bit apart; I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

_Should I go for it? I'm going for it. _

We were now centimeters away from each other's lips. They were so inviting.

_But Emma, what will this do to your friendship? If I kissed him, would things be awkward or would they stay the same? Harry had become one of my closest friends, and I really couldn't bear the thought of losing him. _

We were just about to kiss, when Harrys phone rang.

*riiiing riiiiing*

We both snapped out of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I could feel that Harry was doing the same. He got up and answered his phone.


	23. TWENTYTHREE

**HARRYS POV**

*riiiiing riiiiiiing*

Crap! Emma and I were just about to kiss when my phone started ringing. I couldn't believe this. I was just centimeters away from the possible girl of my dreams. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and got up to answer it. I didn't even look at my screen to see who was calling me, but I would forever condemn the person who was on the other end.

"Hello?" I said. It came out a little bit more irritating than I had intended.

"Harry! We just wanted to see how you were doing with Emma." It was the boys. They always had the best timing.

"Well, I was centimeters away from kissing her, you morons." I whispered into the phone.

"Oh god, we're so sorry." Liam said. "But did it seem like she wanted to kiss you too?"

"Yeah, I think so. She didn't really pull away."

I looked over to see where Emma was. She was standing in the kitchen cutting out an apple. She looked my way and gestured an apple towards me and mouthed _'do you want one?'_. I nodded back and turned around again.

"I have to go, mates." I said and hung up the phone.

I turned my cell phone off and threw it in my backpack. I did not want any more interruptions. I hurried over to where Emma was standing and watched her cut the apples.

"Who was it?" Emma asked looking up from the kitchen table.

"It was just the boys. Nothing special." I said. Emma nodded and while she simultaneously looked at me and continued cutting the apples.

"Ouch, god damnit!" She said and finally looked down at the kitchen table again. She had cut her finger.

I quickly found some tissues and wrapped it around her finger to stop it from bleeding. Emma was almost panicking when she saw that the blood and gone through the thin tissue.

"Hey, don't worry. It's a thin tissue, Emma. I'll just put some more on." I said and grabbed a couple of more tissues. I kept pressing it down on her finger to stop it from bleeding. Emma looked up at me, I looked down at her.

"Thank you." She said and leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled and put mine on top of hers.

"All right, do you have any band aids?" I asked her and she pointed to a cabinet. I let go of her finger and told her to keep pressing on it. I went over to the cabinet, opened it and found a small first aid kit. When I opened it I saw that the only thing this kit contained was a bunch of band aids. They were all with different cartoon characters on, so I pulled my two favourites out.

"Ok, do you want Batman or Superman?" I was hoping she would say Batman. He was my favourite superhero of all time.

"Definitely Batman." She said.

"Yes! My favorite!" I said and jumped over to where she was. I was feeling like a real doctor, so I pulled off the tissues, washed the cut with a cloth and put the band aid on.

"Thanks, Harry." She started looking at the ground. "I sure got into a lot of trouble today, huh?" Emma asked still looking at the floor inspecting the band-aid I put around her finger.

"No worries, love." I said and gave her a quick hug. "Now how about that movie?"


	24. TWENTYFOUR

"Yeah, let me just put it on." She pulled the movie out from her bag and sat herself down on the floor to reach the DVD. Emma and her mum didn't have a fancy new flat-screen television where the DVD machine was incorporated in the actual TV. I sat myself down on the couch and watched Emma from behind.

She really was an amazing girl. The strength she had was incredible. I wanted to know what had made her this strong, but I figured that today wasn't the day for that question. That would have to wait for another day.

The movie began playing on the TV and Emma sat herself down on the other end of the couch.

"Do you want the blanket?" She asked over the sound of the movie.

"Yeah… I mean, if you don't want it then sure." I said and she threw the blanket over to me. I laid it out across my legs and got real comfortable in their couch.

The movie continued and we both sat in silence for a while just watching the movie. My eyes glided to Emma's side a couple of times. I couldn't help it. She looked gorgeous.

"That Logan Lerman sure is quite a cutie." Emma said all of a sudden.

"From a girls from of view, I'm sure he is quite the hottie. So that's your type, huh?" I asked her looking at her while she was still staring at the screen.

"No, I mean… I don't really know. I haven't ever been put in the situation where I've found out if I have a type."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… This is kind of embarrassing, but I've never had a boyfriend."

This kind of shocked me. Emma was a beautiful and funny girl so it was hard for me to imagine her being single all of her life.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah… I mean, I don't really count the 'boyfriend' I had in 3rd grade." She said. I chuckled slightly and then she asked me a question. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Uhm… I don't know. To be honest, probably a couple. I've been kind of a whore in my earlier days." I said afraid of how she would think of me after this. It wasn't something that I was proud of, it just sort of happened all of it.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a big smile on her face and began laughing.

"Yeah. Why are you laughing?" I acted as if I was hurt, putting on my best puppy dog eyes, though they weren't a match to Liams.

"I'm sorry, but how did you become a whore?" She was still slightly chuckling.

"I don't know. It just sort of happened. Girls always throw themselves at me and you know, being a teenage boy it's hard to resist. And honestly I think I was using it as a getaway when my parents divorced. But really, I'm not like that at all anymore. I've matured." I said the last part with a twinkle in my eyes. She just smiled at me.

"Aw. That kind of sucks…" She said and patted me sympathetically on my upper arm.

"Yeah, well… Not much I can do about it now. People at school just have the wrong impression of me and won't believe that I've changed."

"That really blows. But don't worry. I'm sure you've changed. I mean, I don't know how you were before, but… I don't know… I just have this feeling that you're not like that anymore."

"Thanks. That actually means a lot. Only you and the boys believe me."

"Sure, no problem. I sort of believe in second chances." Emma started and focused back on the screen.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I asked her.

"Well, it depends on what the person has done. You know, how serious it is. If a person has cheated then they shouldn't get a second chance but if you've made a minor mistake, then yeah, you should get a second chance." I just nodded back seeing as I totally agreed with her.

We both focused back on the screen as a sword fight began. As the movie continued Emma pretended to yearn and stretched out her entire body and I couldn't help but notice and you could see just a little bit of her stomach as she stretched. She lazily laid out her feet across my lap, looking at me to make sure if it was ok. I gave her an encouraging smile; she smiled back at me and turned her head to watch the movie. I put my arms on top of her feet and starting stroking them gently. Emma just turned back to me and smiled.


	25. TWENTYFIVE

But, I don't know… I've had some time to think about it and I don't really want that anymore…" I paused trying to think of what my type actually was. I looked over at Emma. "I think I just want to be with someone who is funny, cute, beautiful in my eyes, and someone who doesn't take herself too seriously. Someone easy to talk to, you know." I said and realized while I was talking that I was describing Emma in a less direct way. _Way to go, Styles. What if she figures it out? Then she'll know that I like her and then she doesn't feel the same way, and I'm going to be left here hanging,_ I thought to myself.

Luckily Emma didn't catch on.

"Well, that sounds like a great girl! I'm sure you'll find her someday." She said and smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." I mumbled and looked at Emma. _If only she knew,_ I thought, _if only she knew that she was the one I wanted to be with. No one else, no one less. Just Emma. _

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost six in the evening.

"Hey, have you seen the time? Shouldn't we start making dinner?" I asked her. Emma looked at her cell-phone.

"Yeah, let's do that!" She said and stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "But what should we make?"She suddenly stopped in her trail and turned around and looked at me.

"Oh. I hadn't really thought of that…" I really couldn't think of anything good. "Isn't there a supermarket right down the street?" I asked her. Looking at her expectantly.

"Right! Let's go!" Emma said and almost jumped in the air of excitement.


	26. TWENTYSIX

I grabbed my bag where I had my wallet and we both walked out of the front door on our way to the supermarket.

"Uhm… Harry?" I asked him and looked at him walking beside me.

"Yep." He said putting the pressure on the 'p'.

"I don't actually know where this supermarket is, to be honest." I started chuckling, looking at the ground. It was kind of embarrassing. I had lived here for a little while now and I really should know where the supermarket was.

"So you lied to me?" Harry said attempting to sound hurt but I could see the smug grin developing on his face.

"Why yes, yes I did. Oh sir, I am mighty sorry." I put on my best British accent from the 1920's.

"Well, then you must be punished! Off with her head!" He said and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up to hang on his shoulder.

I practically couldn't stop laughing as we were walking the streets. What a weird sight it must have been for trespasser; a guy walking with a girl hanging over his shoulder.

"Harry, put me down please?" I asked him, only to feel his head shaking against my sides. I started hitting him lightly on his but he still wouldn't let me down.

"You know, that if you don't put me down, I'm going to start acting like a little child, right?" I said trying to bend my spine, so I could see half of his face. He was smiling, thinking.

"You wouldn't. It would be way to embarrassing for you." He said and I could sense the grin on his face, not thinking that I would actually do it; so I decided to prove him wrong. I started screaming and kicking my arms and legs, and eventually he put me down.

"I guess, it was too embarrassing for you, huh?" I said and acted really cool.

"Yes. You really are an embarrassment, Emma." He chuckled and we had reached the supermarket.

"Hey, now I didn't get to see the way."

"Guess you'll just have to wait until I get back here." He said and winked with his right eye.

We walked into the supermarket to find it practically empty. Harry found a cart and we walked through the aisles trying to find something to make for dinner.

"UH! What about some kind of wok dish?" I said as I stood at the noodle section. "You know, with vegetables and chicken?" I asked Harry, only to find that he wasn't right next to me. I looked frantically all around me and couldn't see him anywhere. Had he suddenly ditched me at the supermarket? I started walking around the aisles trying to find him. I became really anxious and nervous thinking about if he had just walked away, because I wasn't really good enough company.

"BOO!" A loud noise came from behind me with two hands placing on my shoulders. I jumped in the air of fright and was ready to punch the person who had just scared me in the nose. I quickly turned around, my hands up in front of my face, to see a grinning Harry standing and laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, Harry! You can't do that! You scared the shit out of me." I said and put a hand over my chest seeing as my heart was beating uncontrollably.

Harry just continued laughing at me. "Awe, I'm sorry. Did Harry scare you?" He then said sounding really sarcastic.

"Yeah, you did! I was afraid that you had just ditched me here."

"Oh, no no no no. I would never do that, Ems! Don't even think like that." Harry said and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and thanked him quietly into his neck. He let me go again and looked me in the eyes.

"… but noodles sound good. Let's do that. Can I make dessert then?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to make?" I asked him looking from him and to the noodles I was picking out from the shelf.

"Now that's a secret. I'm going to find the things I need and you go find the other things that we need, ok?"

"Deal." I said and walked off to find the correct ingredients.


End file.
